


when all is said and done, you'll believe god is a woman

by illyjez



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: (well technically ben is rey's mentor), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Co-workers, Cock Rings, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Dominant Rey, F/M, Hand Jobs, Large Cock, Masturbation, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Submissive Kylo Ren, Vaginal Fingering, ben solo has a giant dick. it's canon., there's like 5 percent of plot the rest is just smut lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 13:00:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18411149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illyjez/pseuds/illyjez
Summary: "Rey couldn’t deny the man was extremely attractive, and sometimes she stole subtle glances his way. More than once she found his eyes were already on her, a glimmer of heat in them…but then he had to open his big mouth, and ruin everything.No wonder in one of her dreams she reduced him to silence by sitting on his face."





	when all is said and done, you'll believe god is a woman

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome! This one-shot is just an excuse for me to write Reylo smut with two fundamental elements: pegging and sub!Ben *winks*. This fandom definitely needs more pegging fics.  
> I had this saved in my drafts since January, but only now I have the courage to publish it. English isn't my native language, so I'm sorry for eventual mistakes! Enjoy <3  
> (Story's title is from Ariana Grande's "God is a woman")

Rey still remembers the first time she met Ben Solo.

 

They certainly didn’t start on the best of terms. Rey had been assigned as an apprentice for her law degree to the firm he worked for, Snoke&Hux, and he was meant to be her mentor. To say he wasn’t happy about it was an understatement.

 

“Are you fucking kidding me, Hux? Do I look like i have time to waste on some…brat? The answer is no.”

 

Hux, a tall ginger man with a snobby attitude Rey immediately disliked since the moment he greeted her half a hour ago, scoffed. “Do I need to remind you, Solo, that you aren’t the boss here? You better shut your mouth and do as you are told, or i’m going to call Mr. Snoke.”

 

Solo visibly fumed but didn’t utter another word. It was clear that he hated Hux, but at the same time he didn’t want his other boss to intervene. 

 

“Good. This is Miss Rey Johnson and she’s going to be with us for 3 months. You better behave yourself, Solo.”

 

Rey almost didn’t notice she was being introduced, distracted as she was by the man in front of her.

 

Ben Solo cut a striking figure, that was for sure: broad-shouldered, even taller that Hux and with a deep and commanding voice. His face was quite peculiar, smattered with moles and beauty marks, with an important nose, plump and rosy lips, and soulful brown eyes beyond a pair of stylish glasses. His black and shoulder-length hair, she noted with a bit of envy, was luscious and perfectly coiffed. 

 

But the moment he opened his mouth…well. 

 

Rey always hated arrogant assholes; she had met her fair share while in the foster care system. She would not let this…man child faze her, so she stifled her anger and decided to be the mature person.

 

“A pleasure, Mr. Solo. I can’t wait to start working for you!”, Rey said, with a false, cheerful tone.

 

Solo studied her from head to toe with a calculating gaze. He clearly meant to intimidate her, but Rey kept her composure and didn’t avert her eyes. When he understood she wouldn’t cower in fear, he muttered “Whatever. You start tomorrow at 8 am sharp. You better be on time and with a cup of black coffee for me.”

 

Rey groaned internally. This apprenticeship was going to be hell.

 

* * *

 

 

Almost three weeks later, Rey was ready to strangle him.

 

Ben Solo has to be the most pompous arse she has ever met. Not only he was teaching her little to nothing _,_ but every time he talked to her he made it look like he was doing her a favor. He basically treated her as a secretary (‘slave’ was the most accurate term, actually). The man was full of shit and had an awful temper.

 

At first, she tried to stay out of his way and be as much compliant as she could. It killed her inside to be this _meek_ , but she guessed that it was what he would have preferred. But as the days passed, she realized he only got angrier every time she didn’t fight back. Strange.

 

Nevertheless, she was still dead-set on being the adult between the two.

 

Rey yawned and rubbed her eyes. This day was going to suck. She didn’t hear her alarm this morning, because she stayed up until late to study. She was so tired, and really not ready to deal with Solo.

 

Not to mention, for the past couple of nights she has been having some _interesting_ dreams, dreams that involved her mentor.

 

She grimaced. Rey couldn’t deny the man was extremely attractive, and sometimes she stole subtle glances his way. More than once she found his eyes were already on her, a glimmer of heat in them…but then he had to open his big mouth, and ruin everything.

 

No wonder in one of her dreams she reduced him to silence by sitting on his face.

 

The girl blushed and fidgeted on the chair. _This is not the time to think about that!,_ she scolded herself.

 

As if summoned by her thoughts, the man himself walked in the office in that exact moment.

 

Rey cleared her throat. “Good morning, Mr. Solo.”

 

Ben barely spared her a glance and grunted something that could have been classified as a greeting, while he made his way to the desk.

 

_Could have been worse,_ she thought.

 

“Miss Johnson, is there a reason why my coffee isn’t here this morning?”

 

The girl froze. _Crap_. She had been in such a hurry to arrive on time that she totally forgot about it. 

 

He was going to kill her. 

 

Rey closed her eyes and waited for the explosion.

 

“Miss Johnson, may I remind you that as your mentor, half of your evaluation for this apprenticeship depends on me?”

 

“I’m sorry Mr. Solo, i didn’t hear my alarm this morning and - “

 

“Spare it. I have no time to hear excuses for your incompetence. You are just a silly little girl, who has probably never needed to lift a finger in her life, spoon-fed by everyone because she batted her pretty eyes at them!”

 

Rey paled and was left speechless.

 

She was proud of what she achieved until now, despite her difficult past. Even if she came from _nothing_ , she still fought tooth and nail for her future. She was a survivor.

 

Ben Solo knew horse shit about her, and he needed to be put in his place.

 

Something in her snapped.

 

She stood up abruptly and stalked through the room towards the man. In that moment she didn’t care he was her superior, or way taller and stronger than her; she was done being accommodating. 

 

Rey invaded his personal space and pushed him against the wall with all her strength. “Now, listen here, _jackass_ ”, she spat angrily, “if there’s a spoiled brat in this room that’s you, not me. I know who your parents are.” His eyes where wide open, but otherwise he was still as a statue. “Everything I have, I had to earn it. I won’t tolerate any more insults by someone as _pathetic_ as you, who thinks being an asshole to everyone is ok! Fuck you!”. She was screaming by the end of the rant. Her hands were still resting on his shoulders, keeping him flat against the wall.

 

Silence.

 

The girl lifted her eyes, ready for his biting reply…but what she saw was not what she expected.

 

His lips were slightly parted and he was breathing raggedly. His usual pale cheeks were bright red. Brown eyes were watching her beyond his glasses, their pupils enlarged. Then, as he was waking up from a trance, he moved his gaze down towards…

 

Curious, Rey followed it and… _holy shit_.

 

There was a quite prominent bulge in his pants.

 

‘Oh my god…he’s _hard_ ’, she thought. The revelation lit a fire in her belly. Her core pulsed.

 

_I did that to Ben Solo._

 

Feminine pride swelled in her chest.

 

Already keyed up by her rant and filled with adrenaline, Rey didn’t event stop and think about what she was about to do.

 

She cupped him through his pants and squeezed.

 

A mighty shudder crossed his body. “Rey…”, he groaned loudly. He started trembling.

 

Rey put a finger on his soft mouth. A mouth that had plagued her dreams. “Shhh. You wouldn’t want someone to hear you, right, Ben? And don’t you dare address me by my name. You don’t deserve it. It’s ‘Miss Johnson’ to you.”

 

The man closed his eyes and thumped his head against the wall. He bit his lips so hard he almost drew blood, but he kept quiet. 

 

She popped open the buttons of his tailored slacks and sneaked her hand inside. “Good boy”, she cooed, while taking his cock out.

 

Rey couldn’t help but wonder in the past days if the jerk was proportionate _everywhere_. Now she had her answer.

 

Her mouth watered at the sight of his hard dick. It was so thick and long, matted in a shade of angry red. Clear liquid was trickling from its head, and Rey used it to coat her hand. She started to lazily jerk him off; at first, her strokes were shallow and light, just to keep him on the edge. She smirked. _Let’s see how much you endure until you break, Solo._

 

Ben was mewling softly. “Please, _please_ , sweetheart… please, faster…I’m -”

 

Rey stopped immediately. She looked at him sternly. “How did you call me, you naughty boy?”

 

His chest was heaving so fast he looked on the verge of hyperventilation. “I’m sorry, Miss Johnson…please make me come…I’m b-begging you! Please…!”

 

The girl sighed. “You’re so pretty when you beg me, Ben. Such a good boy…it makes my pussy so _wet.”._ And she resumed her stroking, but speedily and with vigor this time. 

 

She was drunk on the power she was wielding over him.

 

She tugged his balls. Ben moaned. Tears were streaming down his face. He was a _wreck_ …and completely at her mercy.

 

“So gorgeous, so strong…couldn’t think about n-nothing else all these days…please…gonna come and make a mess - Miss Johnson, _harder…_!”, he babbled. The room was filled with the filthy sound of her hand beating his cock off, and their heavy panting.

 

She studied him. Her hazel eyes were sparkling.

 

“Do you think you deserve to come in my mouth, Ben?”

 

“Whatever you desire, Miss Johnson”, he sobbed. He looked at her like she was a benevolent goddess. “Do what you want with m-me. Please.” 

 

She growled _._

 

_I broke him. He’s mine._

 

Rey tugged his head down and kissed him hungrily. “Good answer”, she whispered against his lips.

Then she dropped to her knees and sucked the head of his giant dick into her warm mouth.

 

Ben Solo howled and orgasmed on the spot. His hips spasmed and Rey gagged a bit, but at the moment she could’t care less. Gush after gush of salty cum was filling her mouth; there was so much, it was seeping down her chin. She whined around his cock.

 

‘He tastes so good’, she thought, while licking the last drops from his slit.

 

“Thank you… _thank you_ , beautiful girl, amazing g-girl…Rey…“. He slumped against the wall, utterly spent. 

 

Rey admired her handiwork. His hair was a mess, his glasses askew on his nose, and he was red like a tomato. Combined with his usually crisp shirt now undone, pants around his knees and the softening dick (which was really big, did she already mention that?) currently laying on his stomach, he looked like a debauched and fallen angel.

 

It was the most beautiful sight she’s ever witnessed.

 

She clenched her things. Her clit was throbbing and she probably needed to change her panties, because never in her life she had been so _soaked._

 

_“_ Rey…”

 

His low murmur was like an arrow bursting through her reverie. With a startling gasp she realized what she had just done.

 

_Oh my God. Oh. my. God! I…I basically assaulted and jerked Ben Solo off. In his office. Where everyone could have walked in, in any moment, and see us. And I liked it. Christ, I_ _loved_ _it._

 

Horrified little breaths where escaping Rey’s mouth. “I’m - I’m so s-sorry…I…”, she choked out.

 

And before Ben Solo could utter another word, she flew from his office.

  

* * *

 

 Rey was laying on her bed, completely immobile and still dressed. In her mind she kept replying what had just happened.

 

After a few minutes, she could’t bear it anymore. She took her jeans and ruined panties off, and without any preamble, she shoved two fingers in her dripping wet pussy.

 

_Oh bloody hell._

 

She pumped them in and out furiously, the look of reverence in Ben Solo’s eyes while she was jerking him off fresh in mind, the taste of his climax still lingering in her mouth.

 

She came so hard she saw stars beyond her closed eyelids, her pussy pulsing and gushing aroundthe digits inside. 

 

The neighbor probably heard her loud moan, but she was too blissed out to give a fuck. Never in her life she had orgasmed with such intensity.

 

When her breathing slowed and the fog of lust in her mind dissipated a bit, Rey could finally think properly.

 

_What the hell, Johnson? Did you just rub one off after you molested your boss? Are you out of it or simply a pervert?_

 

Rey stuffed her head in the pillow and sighed. She was in so much trouble. Solo was probably making sure she was never going to put a feet in the firm again.

 

_He seemed to like what i was doing, though…a lot._

 

‘Let’s not go there, girl’, she reprimanded herself.

 

But still, she marveled at his… _compliance_ through all the ordeal. 

 

Rey couldn’t call herself an expert about relationships and sex; she had only had two boyfriends (both lasted a few months) and a brief sexual fling one year ago. But still, what she discovered about herself was that she liked to exercise control during sex. Actually, what really got her off was to have a partner who would trust her implicitly with their pleasure.

 

Ben Solo had exactly done that.

 

Her cunt twitched. Apparently, it wasn’t quite done yet.

 

Rey made herself come two other times that day.

 

* * *

 

Monday morning came. Since she didn’t receive any kind of communication from Ben Solo or the firm during the weekend, Rey went to work, her heart heavy. Solo probably wanted to humiliate her in person.

 

When she arrived, the door of his office was open. He was already there, and before she even had the time to take a deep breath, he was calling her in. 

 

“Miss Johnson. Please, come inside.”

 

_Here we go_ , she thought glumly.

 

He closed the door behind her. Then, he contemplated Rey with an inscrutable face.

 

Rey couldn’t bear the silence.

 

“Mr. Solo, before you say anything, let me just tell you that I’m truly sorry. My behavior was extremely inappropriate and I completely understand if you want to remove me from the firm. I don’t -“

 

“Why did you ran away, Rey?”

 

The girl closed her mouth and stared at him flabbergast. “I’m sorry, what?”

 

Solo grimaced. “You left me. Wrecked on the floor, with my spent cock out of my pants and my soul shaken by the best orgasm someone ever gave me. No other woman has ever _owned_ me like that. Why did you leave?”

 

She spluttered, completely out of her depth. _Did I hear him right?_

 

In two long strides, he was across the room, looming over her. His eyes were pleading. “Miss Johnson, let me taste your pussy - please, I’ve wanted to do it since the first moment I saw you…I - I won’t know peace until I do.”

 

Rey’s mind was completely filled with static sound. Her pussy decided for her.

 

_He begs so nicely. Who would have thought Ben Solo was capable of politeness?_

 

“On your knees”. She didn’t even recognize her voice. 

 

In a secluded corner of her mind, a voice whispered: _“Show this man who he belongs to.”_

 

Ben complied so quickly to her order, like he was expecting nothing else. He gazed at Rey from the floor with puppy brown eyes.

 

“How may I please you, Miss Johnson?”

 

Rey hiked up the skirt she was wearing, sat on the desk and spread her legs. “Take off my panties. Then eat my pussy like nothing else matters. It’s what your mouth was meant for, Ben.”

 

He moaned softly. His hand moved slowly towards the erection clearly visible in his pants.

 

She tutted. “Ha-ha. No touching your worthless dick. Today is all about my pleasure.”

 

He nodded, then crawled to her. Like a good boy, he took off her (very) damp panties, his eyes fixed on what laid beneath them.

 

Solo exhaled shakily. “The prettiest pussy in this world, I swear”. Then a wicked gleam made its way in his eyes. “Bon appetit”, and he dove right in. 

 

Rey stuffed a hand in her mouth, a scream lodged in her throat. _HOLY SHIT!_

 

The man proceeded to eat her out without mercy, alternating between roughly sucking her clit and thrusting his tongue into her hole. Big hands were keeping her things apart.

 

She mewled. She felt like she was burning alive; barely coherent, Rey ripped her shirt open, shoved the cups of the bra down, and tweaked her nipples. They were hard like diamonds.

 

“ _Christ_ , Ben - slow down..!”

 

He ignored her and slobbered all over her pussy, more beast than man. Rey could _feel_ his smug grin, a second before he thrusted two fingers in her sopping slit.

 

“ _FUCK!”,_ she screamed, her back arching on the desk. She was already on the verge of an explosive climax. Damn, he was really talented.

 

Rey thrust a hand between his silky locks and gripped hard. “So good - _so good…_ make me come all over your face, Ben, make me come! _Shit!_ ”. 

 

Between her legs, Ben kept making a mess of her, copious juices running down and pooling on the desk. Without thought, he followed that dribble of liquid, and his tongue made unintended contact with her asshole.

 

Rey seized up, a gurgling noise coming from deep in her throat, and orgasmed so hard her vision blacked out. The walls of her cunt quaked around Solo’s moving fingers, her cum gushing on his hand and on the floor.

 

The man slowed down and delicately took his hand out of her. He looked at the juices glistening on it with amazement, before licking it clean with gusto.

 

Rey must have passed out for a few minutes (hours? Who knows), because the next moment she found herself in Ben Solo’s lap, his tall figure hunched over her. He was stroking her hair and murmuring sweet nothings in her ear.

 

_He’s a cuddler!_ , she thought. Her chest filled with a warm feeling.

 

“Ben?”

 

He purred. “Mmm, sweetheart?”

 

“Did…that just happen?”

 

“I believe it did. I’m _glad_ it did.” He laughed softly.

 

Rey blushed. “So you’re not mad about what I did the other day?”

 

He kissed her forehead. “How could I? Not even in my wildest dream that would have happened. And I don’t want it to be a one time thing. So -”, he scratched the back of his neck, visibly nervous. “Can I take you out on a date? Maybe tomorrow?”

 

Rey smiled widely. “I would love that, Mr. Solo.”

  

* * *

 

 A year passed since their first date. Rey and Ben had been a couple since that day.

 

They loved and trusted each others without limits. They bickered, but it was nothing an angry session of make up sex couldn’t fix.

 

That evening, Rey was coming home from a quiet dinner with her two best friends, Finn and Rose. Ben had to drop out at the last minute because of work; lately, he worked so much that he and Rey barely had time for each others.

 

She sighed. They were always so tired that their sex life has come to a sudden stop, but tonight she was determined to end the dry spell.

 

She spent all the drive home with wicked thoughts of what she would have liked to do to her boyfriend once home, and by the time she arrived her panties were quite damp.

 

“Ben? You home?”. Rey closed the door and put her keys (she moved in three months ago) on the counter near it.

 

No answer, but she could hear a faint noise from the bedroom.

 

Curious, she took her shoes off and headed silently toward it. Once outside the room, it was clear the noise she heard was that of Ben’s heavy and breathy moans.

 

The sight that greeted her was so _delicious_ that Rey panted with lust.

 

Her boyfriend’s bulky and tall form was hunched on their bed, his pale ass up in the air. He was lazily thrusting a bright red dildo in his lubricated hole, while jerking off his cock with the other hand that wasn’t otherwise occupied.

 

Apparently, Rey wasn’t the only one horny and impatient tonight.

 

She cleared her throat. “Ben.”

 

He didn’t stop, but he turned his head lightly to the right and looked at her. He groaned, the hand on his dick speeding up. “ _Mistress…”_

 

_Oh, so it's like that_. Rey put her hands on her hips, and barked harshly. “If you come now I’ll make sure you won’t again for the rest of the night, Pet.”

 

Ben whined loudly, but he stopped altogether. He knew the rules.

 

She smiled and made her way towards the bed. “Good boy. Now, I’m going to undress and gather what we need, while you wait for me. Understood?”. She pecked him on the lips, her hand stroking his warm cheek. 

 

He hummed and stared at her with adoration. “Yes, Mistress. I will accept whatever punishment you deem necessary.” 

 

Rey noticed the mischievous twinkle in his eyes. “You… _brat” ,_ she gasped _. “_ You did it on purpose!”. She tilted his chin up. “I’m starting to believe you enjoy your punishments way too much, Ben.”

 

A laugh grumbled in his wide chest. “I don’t know what you are talking about.”

 

Rey muttered something under her breath. 

 

“I’m going to fuck the brattiness out of you, Ben Solo.”

 

Her boyfriend closed his eyes and shuddered violently. A drop of precum rolled down his achingly hard cock, but he balled his hands into fists and sat still.

 

An evil laugh escaped Rey’s pretty mouth.

 

* * *

 

 When she came back, naked and with a brand new strap-on (a gift from Ben for her birthday) in her hands, he was still sat with his spine as straight as a ramrod, his erection not deflated a bit. He stared at her with hunger while she circled the bed and opened a drawer from which she took out a bottle of lube and a cock ring. His nostrils flared. 

 

“Very well, Pet. Now spread your thighs and show me your nice cock. Just like that…very good.”

 

Rey applied a bit of lube on the interior part of the ring and then slid it down his hard on. Once the ring touched the base of it, she tightened it the right amount.

 

She admired his big dick and couldn’t help but lick her lips. She kneeled in front oh him. “You know Pet, I planned to fuck your ass immediately, but now that I have your lovely prick under my nose, I just can’t resist. I have to get a _taste_ of it.”

 

She licked a stripe along the length of it, her gaze fixed on him. Ben’s face contorted in an expression of pure ecstasy. He let himself fall down on the bed, his breathing hard. 

 

“Is it good, Pet?”

 

He groaned. “It’s perfect, Mistress. Thank y-you.”

 

Rey slurped on his dick with glee. By now, she was so horny she couldn’t resist it anymore; her hand crept down towards her cunt. She was so drenched that her juices had smeared the top of her thighs.

 

Two fingers plunged deeply inside, while the heel of her palm slapped against her clit. The girl set a quick pace, whining around the prick currently filling her mouth. 

 

Ben’s moans increased in volume. “Mistress…oh god, oh god, _oh god_ …”

 

His cock popped out of Rey’s mouth, and she smiled. “Not God, Ben. Just Rey”

 

He stroked her cheek tenderly. “My Rey… My goddess.”

 

That was what pushed her over the edge, her digits still ramming her pussy. A scream was torn from her mouth, and her head dropped on his muscular thigh. 

 

Ben was panting, his cock still painfully hard and smeared with saliva and precome. “You are so beautiful when you come, Mistress…”

 

Rey smiled and kissed the tip of his erection. He shuddered violently.

 

She got up un shaky legs, grabbed the strap-on and fastened it to her hips. “Are you ready to be fucked, you dirty boy?”

 

He didn’t waste a second and got on all fours on the bed. She didn’t even need to loose him, thanks to his previous masturbatory session; she just squirted a bit of lube on her dildo.

 

Once ready, Rey positioned herself behind Ben. This was her favorite part: having her amazing boyfriend completely at her mercy. She admired the toned ass in front of her and without preamble, she smacked it, hard.

 

Ben yelped and fell on his elbows. _“Please…”_

 

“Did you say something, dear?”

 

He licked his dry lips. “Mistress please - would you be so kind to make me come with your cock?”

 

Rey took hold of hips and aligned her dick with his hungry hole. “Since you asked so politely, my Pet”. Then she impaled him in one thrust.

 

A blissful scream was ripped from Ben’s throat. 

 

Usually, Rey would take her sweet time and savor this, but not tonight. Tonight her boyfriend deserved a good pounding.

 

And that’s what she gave him, setting a punishing pace.

 

Her thrusts were so deep and powerful that Ben fell forward, face first into the mattress. His eyes were closed and a drop of drool was leaking from his open lips. His prick looked even bigger and redder that before, bobbing in tandem with her pushing.

 

She knew she was finally ramming his prostrate once he started garbling incoherently. “R-Rey…oh god, please… _please,_ let me come, sweetheart…”

 

Rey was panting so heavily, both from exertion and arousal, that she almost missed the fact Ben broke one of her rules. 

 

She smacked both his ass cheeks and slowed her rhythm. “How did you call me, Pet?”

 

He sobbed, his fist hitting the bed. “I’m sorry, Mistress! Please, let me come…I need it so bad! I-I can’t anymore…”

 

_Poor thing. I should really put an end to his misery_. She draped herself on him and kissed him between his shoulder blades. “On your back”, she murmured. “I want to see your face when I make you come”.

 

Ben happily obliged. Once he was in position, he shamelessly put his legs in the air and spread his quivering asshole for her. His blazing gaze was on her; he was waiting patiently.

 

He would always wait for her.

 

Rey’s heart was filled with love. That’s why their relationship worked, despite the age gap and the differences between their personalities: they trusted each others. Implicitly.

 

She gently grasped his oozing shaft and removed the cock ring; he moaned weakly. She then pressed her cock once again inside, while her hand stroked him.

 

“You’re so handsome like this, my love. I wish you could see yourself, all wrecked because of  me …”

 

He grabbed her waist. “Mistress, I… I’m about to - shit, oh fuck”, he choked on his words. His mouth opened wide in a silent scream.

 

It only took five more thrusts and he was orgasming, his massive body tensing. The cock in her hand pulsed violently and thick jets of his cum landed on his belly and chest. One even hit his chin.

 

_Wow._

 

Once his dick was spent, Rey slipped out of his ass, took the strap-on off, and crawled languidly on his chest.

 

Ben was barely conscious, but he cracked one eye open to watch her. “Love you”, he whispered.

 

Rey kissed him. Then, smiling wickedly, she licked the cum off his chin. “Love you too. Mmm, you taste delicious…”

 

She felt his cock twitch slightly, but it was still too soon. “Just give me a bit”, he groaned, “holy shit Rey, you never fucked me so hard. Christ, I think I blacked out for a few seconds. Wait - did _you_ come?” 

 

The girl snuggled her face in the crook of his neck. “No, but it doesn’t matter right now. I love when you come with my cock in your ass, baby.”

 

Ben hugged her tightly. “That won’t do, princess. I’m going to fuck you so good when I recover, I swear.”

 

And fucked her he did. First, he ate her out until she was a gasping mess. Then, he picked her up and moved them in the shower, where he shoved his cock in her still quivering pussy; he banged Rey so hard she squirted all over him, her nails scratching his back and his name a loud shout on her lips. 

 

Ben was a generous and skilled lover. And he was all hers.

 

* * *

 

 

Much later, they were under the covers, ready to sleep. 

 

“Ben?”

 

“Mmm, sweetheart?”

 

His head was laying on her chest. Listening to her heart beating had always soothed him.

 

Rey bit her lip. “I… I missed this. Us.”

 

“Same. You know I have trouble sleeping when you don’t fuck me in the ass at least once a week, baby.”

 

She swatted him on the chest. “I’m serious, you idiot!”, she laughed.

 

Ben snickered and kissed one of her breasts. “Sorry, couldn’t resist. I missed you too. Work is killing me, I can’t wait for Christmas break.”

 

Rey wholeheartedly agreed.

 

They had to make up for the lost time, after all.

 

She sighed happily and hugged tight the man beside her.

 

Ben Solo. The love of her life.


End file.
